You Owe Me A New Laptop
by kazavid
Summary: Sam gets a little pissed at Dean when he breaks his laptop and refuses to get him a new one.


**Title: **You Owe Me A New Laptop

**Date: **17th July 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **1 **  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **None - Dean / Sam Winchester**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Language**  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all its characters do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Sam gets a little pissed at Dean when he breaks his laptop and refuses to get him a new one.

Chapter 1

Hotel Room

"So you will carry on looking on the net, to find out as much as you can about this demon." Sam asked Dean, who was sitting on the chair, his feet on the table, leaning back with the chair precariously balanced on it's two back legs.

"Sure." Dean replied automatically, he wasn't really listening to what Sam was saying.

"Don't you trust me?." Dean asked when Sam just stood there, and didn't move.

Sam gave his brother a long hard stare, did he trust Dean, honestly, with something like this, NO. He could trust Dean with his life, but when it came to stuff like this, not a chance.

"We really need more information on this demon." Sam reminded him.

"For fucks sake Sam, just go." Dean shouted.

As soon as Sam left, Dean looked at the screen of Sam's laptop, and began reading what was on the screen. After a few minutes, he was getting pretty bored, reading this stuff was crap, then he smiled as a terrific idea popped in to his head.

He typed the word in to the Google search and hit the enter key, then he clicked on one of the sites that the search had come up with. When the site opened his smile got bigger, his eyes got bigger, and another part of his anatomy started to get bigger.

He clicked on one of the scenes on the screen, then he sat back and watched, as a busty blonde girl and two guys got straight in to the action. Man this was so much better than reading all the crap, that Sam expected him to read. Dean, angled his head to the side as he tried to view one particular piece of the action.

"Jesus, how can they do that." he asked out loud, as he watched the three people on the screen, arrange themselves in to an impossible, and totally unnatural, position.

Watching the action, and listening to all the moaning and groaning, was getting him all worked up. His groin area was getting decidedly hot and very tight, the pressure was building up so much, he just needed to release it. He popped the button on his jeans and then was just about to pull the zip down, to ease the pressure on his groin. But he heard Sam at the door, using his key.

"Shit." Dean bit out. If Sam caught him watching porn on his laptop again, he'd go nuts. Claimed that every time Dean visited one of those sites, his laptop got a virus.

Dean laughed, well at least it wasn't the STD type of virus, now that would be something to go nuts about.

Dean threw the pen down, that he'd been holding, the one he was supposed to be making notes with. Then he slammed the laptop shut, grabbed the newspaper, and covered his lap with it.

When Sam came in, he looked at Dean, who was casually sitting there, reading the paper.

"Finished already?" he asked him.

"Yeah, there wasn't anything else to learn, we already know everything thing there is to know about this demon." Dean lied, lying was so easy for him to do, it just rolled off the tongue like it was natural, which to Dean, it was.

When Sam dropped the bags he was carrying, on to the table, Dean stood up, holding the newspaper in front of him, so Sam wouldn't notice anything.

"Where are you going with the newspaper?" Sam asked, he wanted to finish reading it.

"The bathroom." Dean replied.

"And you need the newspaper in the bathroom." Sam asked.

Dean didn't want to hand the newspaper over, he needed it to cover his bulging, predicament.

"You can have it when I've finished with it."

"After you take it in there, to do god knows what, you can keep it." Sam told him, frowning, at the way Dean was walking.

"Suit yourself." Dean said, and quickly vanished in to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom, and threw the newspaper at Sam.

"Hey, cut that out." Sam shouted, as it hit him on the head.

Dean started to make something to eat, but was cut short by the sudden alarmed cry from Sam.

"What the...? When you finished with my laptop you closed it right?" Sam asked, his voice sounded very controlled, but Dean knew something was wrong.

When he turned around he saw Sam, staring at the laptop, his eyes wide with horror. Fuck, was the porno clip still playing, Dean, wondered.

"Dean!" Sam said, looking up at his brother, his eyes full of accusation.

"Well...I...I...is there a problem?" Dean asked, not answering Sam's question, but throwing one back at him.

"Problem! Why don't you come over here and see what the 'problem' is." Sam told him, harshly.

Dean, casually walked over, to look at the screen, he was expecting to see three people having sex. But when he looked at the screen, and saw the huge crack in the middle of it, he cursed.

"Jesus Sam, what the fuck did you do to your laptop?" he asked, genuinely shocked.

Sam, widened his eyes, and opened his mouth, and stared at Dean, with disbelief.

"You think I did this."

"Well, when I finished with it, it was fine." Dean told him, giving him such an innocent look that Sam could almost believe him, almost. But he knew Dean, and he wasn't about to fall for his innocent routine.

"This is the pen you were using when I left, isn't it. How did it get closed in to the laptop." Sam asked him.

Dean took hold of the pen, and started to examine it closely.

"You're sure this is the pen...looks just like any other pen to me..."

"Dean! You broke my laptop, you owe me a new one." Sam shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything." Dean shouted back, almost convincing himself that he didn't do it.

"So who the fuck did it then, and if you mention poltergeist, I'll hit you over the head with this thing." Sam threatened, waving his laptop around.

"Now Sam is that any way for you to talk to your older brother. They guy who's saved your life oh, I don't know, like a zillion times." Dean said exaggerating.

"Like I haven't saved yours in return." Sam replied.

"You owe me a new laptop." Sam told him, bluntly.

"Like hell I do." Dean told him in reply.

"I mean it Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, just try getting one out of me, bitch."

"Jerk"

After a heated exchange of who did what, and who owed what, they shut up, and got back to finding the demon.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

They managed to track the demon to one specific location. Dean was sitting next to a very pretty, red headed, woman, who was flirting outrageously, with him. Thinking his night time entertainment was well taken care of, he looked around for Sam. Just as Sam came over to Dean, the woman he'd been talking with, suddenly took off, and ran out of the club. They chased her and ended up in the local park, where she attacked them.

The demon that was possessing her, laughed at their efforts to get him to leave her body. But the demon didn't know Dean very well, didn't know how determined he was. They managed to subdue the woman, and held her down, on the ground.

Dean grabbed his flask and prised her mouth open.

"Time to take your medicine, bitch." Dean said as he poured the holy water down her throat.

The sudden eruption as the demon was forced out of her body, sent the both of them flying backwards.

Dean cracked his skull on a rock, and was knocked unconscious, Sam was just winded. The woman, now free of the demon, stood up, and shocked because she didn't know where she was, took off.

"You're welcome." Sam, shouted after her, he was still lying on the ground.

"Hey Dean, it seems this woman can't wait to get away from you." he laughed.

When Dean didn't respond he lifted his head up to looked at his brother.

"Dean! Hey man, you Alright?" Sam got up and went to check on Dean.

There were no injuries except a small bump on the back of his head, where he'd cracked it on the rock. Other than that, he seemed fine, so Sam wasn't overly worried, after all they'd had much worse things than a bump on the head.

Sam, had a devilish little idea, and he smiled at the thought of it, Dean was always pulling stunts on him, so why shouldn't he get his own back. Besides, he owed him a new laptop, he put his idea in to action.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"Hell, what the fuck happened?" Dean moaned, as he came around, his head was a little fuzzy. He tried to focus his eyes, which were still blurry, man what the fuck had he been drinking. He couldn't move, he was flat on his back, on the most uncomfortable bed he'd ever woken up on. God that must have been some drinking binge, he couldn't even remember it.

He couldn't move, he tried to lift his arms, it didn't feel like he was being pinned down by a naked, female body, he just couldn't move. Finally he became aware that his hands and his feet were tied.

He lifted his head up and saw that he was spread eagled on the ground, and he was lying in a circle, with ancient symbols drawn all around it. He immediately remembered what had happened.

"What the fuck...what's going on? Sam!" Dean screamed, as he turned his head to look for Sam, if that demon had done anything to Sam.

Sam walked in to his vision and Dean sighed.

"Hey Sam, what's going on, untie me?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't hurry to untie him, he just stood there watching Dean and then he smiled.

Dean had that 'I think I'm in trouble' kind of feeling.

"You okay Sam?" he asked, warily, as his brother continued to watch him and laugh.

"Sam's fine, but I can't say the same about you." Sam told him.

Dean couldn't believe it, Sam had gotten himself possessed by a fucking demon.

"Hey Sammy, you in there?" Dean asked. Sam turned his back on Dean, as he was about to break in to a laughing fit, the look on Dean's face, man, he was playing right in to his hands.

"So what is this, a sacrifice." Dean asked, tugging at the ropes around his wrists.

"You could call it that." Sam answered, straight faced, as he got in to the role.

"Shouldn't you be using a virgin or something. Now, I hate to tell you this, but I haven't been a virgin since...fuck...I can't remember being a virgin." Dean blabbed, as he tried to recall when he was a virgin.

Dean saw Sam take his knife out.

"Come on Sammy, you're not gonna let a scum bag demon kill your only brother, are you?" Dean shouted at him.

"Well, seeing as Sam isn't in control of himself at the moment. I think the 'scum bag demon' is going to take his time in killing you, and he's going to enjoy every minute of it." Sam laughed, he was really enjoying having the upper hand on Dean.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sam if I were you." Dean said, grimacing as the ropes around his wrists tightened with all his struggling. Fuck, his hands were starting to go numb, the rope was so tight.

Sam moved closer to Dean and laughed as he bent down beside him, the knife in his hand. Dean was glaring at Sam, and Sam almost lost it there, but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Sam! Come on man, take control of yourself." Dean shouted, his eyes widened as Sam pushed the knife closer to his chest.

He grabbed Dean's t-shirt at the neck, and then cut it from top to bottom, he parted the two sides of the shirt, to reveal Dean's chest.

"You really should ask first before taking someone's clothes off. And besides, you're not really my type. I prefer the more curvier demon, if you get my drift." Dean spouted off, trying to think if there was any possible way he could escape from this. The answer was a resounding NO...not without Sam's help. The problem was, Sam, didn't seem to be doing a damn thing, as far a Dean could see.

"Hey Sam, I broke your laptop..." Dean said, trying to get Sam to react.

Sam, accidentally, dug the tip of the knife in to Dean's chest, with the shock of hearing Dean actually, owning up to breaking his laptop. He was just about to apologise, when he stopped himself, Dean was always playing pranks on him, so he carried on with the act. He wanted Dean to promise him a new laptop.

Dean gritted his teeth as the knife point pierced his chest.

"Jesus...Sammy, come on! Do something, fight him, you're stronger than him, now come on, before he carves me up." Dean moaned.

"Hey Sam, you gonna let a pansy ass demon use you?" Dean saw Sam change, as if he were fighting with his conscience.

"That's it Sam, fight him, show him who's boss." Dean still couldn't get himself free.

When Dean looked at Sam, he seemed a little more himself.

"Hey, Sam, you feeling Alright there.?" Dean asked, wondering who, he was actually talking to.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam asked, still managing to keep a straight face.

"Fuck it Sam, you're so weak, you can't even kick a low life demon out of your own fucking body." Dean cursed.

"Hey, who are you calling weak." Sam asked, causing Dean to lift his head up and look at him, a smile on his face.

"Did somebody call you weak?" Dean asked him, innocently.

"Yeah, but who's the one tied up, ready to be carved like a stuffed turkey, on thanksgiving." Sam asked.

"Just cut the damn ropes off, would you." Dean told him.

"Only if you promise to get me a new laptop." Sam told him, holding the knife close to the rope.

Dean glared at him, he didn't want to give in, but he knew how stubborn Sam could be.

"Fine, I'll get you a new laptop." Dean finally conceded. "But you owe me a new t-shirt." Dean told him.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Later in the car driving along the deserted highway, Dean noticed that Sam has a permanent smile on his face.

"You sure you're feeling okay there Sam?" Dean asks, cautiously.

Sam looks at his brother, who's looking at him like he expects him to suddenly attack. This just makes him worse and he starts laughing, and can't stop.

"Fuck!" Dean shouts, pulling the car to a sudden stop. He grabs his flask and hands it to Sam.

"Here, drink some of this would you." Dean tells him.

Sam looked at the flask of holy water, and started to laugh even harder.

"You want me to drink holy water?" Sam managed to ask, between laughs.

"Damn right I do. You refusing to drink it?" Dean, asked him.

Sam is almost doubled up with laughter, he can't believe how easy it was to fool Dean. He takes the flask from Dean and gulps down the holy water, then he turns to Dean.

"Satisfied." he asks.

"What the fuck is your problem, what's with all the laughing?" Dean asks, as Sam keeps laughing.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't find it funny." Sam tells him. Infuriating Dean even more.

"Tell me what the fuck you're laughing at, Sam, or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you." Dean threatens.

"If I tell you, you'll probably want to beat the crap out of me anyway." Sam told him, as another fit of laughter doubles him over.

"So I guess, I should just beat the crap out of you then." Dean says, but doesn't do it. He starts the car and carries on driving.

When Dean asks Sam what happened, back there, and wants to know how the demon possessed him, Sam starts laughing again.

"Right, that's it. If you don't tell me what you're laughing at right now Sammy. I swear I will shoot you." Dean snarls at his brother.

"Who said I was possessed?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned, what the fuck was he on about, he wanted to know.

"Excuse me." Dean asked politely.

"Did I say I was possessed?" Sam said, looking right at Dean.

It was a full ten seconds before Dean twigged on what Sam was talking about.

"You sick, 'son of a bitch'. You are truly fucked up, you know that." Dean shouted, hitting his hand against the steering wheel.

Sam expected more of an explosion from Dean, he was very surprised by his reaction.

"What happened to the nice, sweet, brother you used to be." Dean asked him, staring at Sam as if he'd never seen him before.

"I'll tell you what happened to the nice, sweet, brother you used to have. YOU, happened to him. So you only have yourself to blame, I learned it all from you." Sam told him, truthfully.

Dean started smiling, and then he started laughing.

"You totally screwed with my head, do you know that." Dean told him, still laughing. "That's my boy Sammy...but next time, I'll be ready for you." Dean tells him.

"You think so." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, I am so gonna get you back for this." Dean warns him, and gives Sam a grin that threatens retaliation.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The End...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
